Jogo Sujo no Amor
by Emperor Hades
Summary: O Amor... E o lixo. O Amor... E o lixo. O amor conhece razões que a própria razão desconhece. Uma delas envolve lixo. Muito lixo. SasuSaku. Fic participante do Concurso Miss Sunshine do fórum UMDB.


_Naruto não me pertence. Aliás, ele nem aparece na fic. Só uma mençãozinha de nada. Sakura e Sasuke não me pertencem. _

_É, ficou melhor. _

_Fic Desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB. __Tema: O Amor e o Lixo_

**Jogo Sujo no Amor**

- É a sua vez.

- É a SUA vez.

- Eu acho que não... é a sua vez.

- Sasuke! Eu olhei no calendário, hoje é a sua vez!

E irredutível e com toda a certeza que apenas um Uchiha dos mais marrentos poderia ter, ele respondeu.

- Minha vez de levar o lixo para fora foi ontem.

Sakura quase teve um acesso. Ela sabia que o Uchiha não tinha exatamente trejeitos de cavalheirismo constante e perfeito, mas isso já era o fim.

- Como que a sua vez pode ter sido ontem se o lixeiro não passa todos os dias? – disse, usando a sagacidade que sua fúria lhe permitia.

- Uma triste coincidência que os meus dias de levar o lixo para fora coincidam com os dias em que ele não passa, não é? – disse, erguendo os olhos do pergaminho que lia com um daqueles sorrisos pendurados no canto da boca.

E isso foi a gota d'água. Ela estalou os nós dos dedos, pronta para destroçar... talvez, não chegasse a esse ponto... Pronta para... Ah, o que estava pensando?

Ela realmente achava que conseguiria usar de sua força para golpear algum cavalheirismo em Sasuke? Só se ela conhecesse algum jutsu que envolvesse meteoritos.

Mas então, o improvável aconteceu.

Não, Sasuke não levantou-se da cadeira para levar o lixo para fora.

Ele piscou.

Um gesto que não tomou mais do que um milésimo de segundo, algo completamente ínfimo e que passaria despercebido pela maioria das pessoas. Uma coisa tão simples, tão comum que a maioria das pessoas sequer teria percebido. Mas o engraçado disso tudo é que os joelhos de Sakura fraquejaram e seu controle de chakra dissipou-se quase que instantaneamente.

Ela suspirou e ele voltou a leitura do seu pergaminho.

Ele lembrou-se, não se sabe porque, do tempo em que ela era uma fangirl fanática. E acentuou um pouco o sorriso pendurado no canto da boca quando percebeu que as coisas não tinham mudado tanto assim.

Ela lembrou-se, não se sabe porque, do tempo em que ele sequer olhava para ela.

E o humor dela melhorou um pouco, apesar da garoinha fina lá fora, porque as coisas haviam mudado muito desde então.

Sakura caminhou sem pressa, descendo as escadas com uma certa preguiça.

Sasuke esperou que os passos dela sumissem no corredor antes de guardar os pergaminhos que lia, exceto um.

A garota abriu a porta, usando a chave presa ao chaveiro que ganhara de presente de Naruto, há tantos anos atrás. Sorriu quando viu a florzinha de cerejeira. Havia colocado um pé fora do prédio quando a garoa tornou-se um temporal.

O garoto, seguro e sequinho no andar de cima, olhou com interesse para o pergaminho que havia "pego emprestado" de Suigetsu, que falava sobre um jutsu de invocação exclusivo dos sete espadachins da névoa. Claro que Sasuke havia pedido uma demonstração e claro que o Sharingan estava completamente ativado.

Cinco ou seis selos de mão foram o suficiente para transformar uma agradável chuvinha de verão num abominável dilúvio.

Cinqüenta ou sessenta passos a separavam da lixeira colocada propositalmente na esquina da quadra onde moravam.

Sakura correu até a lixeira apenas para perceber que a "coisa maldita" estava emperrada e não abria. Ela sentiu um ímpeto quase indecente de chutar a maldita caçamba, mas seu treinamento médico pressentiu que alguém acabaria morto pelos trezentos quilos de metal voando sem controle, o que a convenceu apenas a arrombar a dita lixeira.

Um golpe bem dado e a tampa da lixeira voou, pousando com enorme estrondo alguns metros adiante, sem mortos ou feridos, o que foi um alívio. Ela ergueu o saco de lixo sobre a cabeça para "colocá-lo" na lixeira quando o impensável aconteceu.

O saco rasgou e resíduos cujo grau de nojentismo variava entre "papéis de anotações" e "Eca, isso estava no banheiro ontem" foram lançados em cima da pobre Sakura. A lixeira saiu voando e colidiu com uma parede de concreto do outro lado da rua antes que ela voltasse para o prédio.

Sasuke guardou rapidamente suas shurikens. O plano estava indo bastante bem. Mais alguns instantes e poderia ouvir com clareza Sakura blasfemando enquanto subia batendo os pés. Repassou rapidamente os últimos de talhes do plano e então apenas aproximou-se da porta, com o último objeto necessário já em mãos.

- Se molhou muito?

Sakura quase pode ver o sorriso cínico mas quase imperceptível. E isso que nem havia se dignado a olhar para ele! Ia começar um acalorado debate sobre cavalheirismo, boas maneiras, chuva e lixo, quando ouviu:

- Hm... Interessante. Achei que estava indo levar o lixo _para fora_.

ERA O FIM!! A GOTA D'ÁGUA!! SHANNARO!! – Sakura concentrou seu chakra na mão, Sasuke ia ter que ser resgatado dos escombros do vizinho do outro lado da rua!!

Foi quando sentiu uma toalha sendo colocada sobre sua cabeça e dedos longos começando a secar seu cabelo.

- Eu... estava indo tomar banho, a água já está quente, mas eu acho que posso esperar um pouco.

A fúria deu lugar a incredulidade quando Sakura virou-se para olhar Sasuke.

- O que foi? Vai dizer que você prefere ficar toda suja e molhada?

Era um bom argumento. Aliás, um excelente argumento. Afinal, qual menina de Konoha não gostaria de ser convidada para tomar banho com Sasuke?

...

Ah sim, tirar o lixo dos cabelos e do corpo também seria bom.

Ela correu para o banheiro com um sonoro "obrigado". É claro que tentou beijar Sasuke como prova de agradecimento, mas um arquear de sobrancelhas escuras lembrou-a do seu estado, no mínimo, deplorável.

Sasuke fechou a porta e começou a contar. Não demoraria muito até que ela descobrisse o chiclete escondido na toalha e que ele fosse chamado para salvar os fios róseos de Sakura. E sim, isso tudo fazia parte de um plano extraordinariamente maquiavélico, cuja intenção era apenas desinibir um pouco mais sua namora...

- MAS QUE M!!

Como um relógio. Porque, afinal, no amor e na guerra vale tudo. Principalmente quando isso envolve levar o lixo pra fora.

_Hm... _

_Aparentemente Sasuke aprendeu algumas técnicas sórdidas com Orochimaru._

_Façamos votos que essa seja a única e última que envolva lixo, eca. _


End file.
